


Love Is Destiny

by naina1507



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naina1507/pseuds/naina1507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants a break . But he falls in love instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

The room feels stuffy and hot. He's sweating like hell. He opens the window of his hotel room. He exhales a sigh once the cool air hits his body.

He sits on the windowsill of his 5th floor room and looks down. He watches as the tiny people walks about, laughing and some dancing. He diverts his eyes to the houses in front.

On the far right apartment, a family is sitting around watching the telly together. Laughing at something the tv shown. On the third floor balcony directly opposite his room, a couple kissing languidly. Sharing a glass of wine, smiling and dancing to a music that only they hear.

"They live a normal life." He thinks. He always wonder what's his life like if he is not a singer, an idol. He's 26 turning 27, he should already have a girlfriend or at least some flings.

He loves his life. It is his dream to be an idol who sings and acts, but after four years of working nonstop, he wishes he could just pause his life and enjoy his youth while it lasts. It's because of that he chose to buy a one way ticket to this small place, renting a room in this secluded town.

He knows his company trying to reach him. He knows that the paparazzi is already sprouting stories about his sudden departure. He knows that his members are worried about him.

"I'm leaving." He told Suho. It's a sudden decision that shocked his leader. It is understandable with what is happening during this past year.

"What? Hyung, you want to leave the group?" Suho's eyes is bright with unshed tears.

"No! This group is my family. I won't leave my family.

I just want to be alone, think about myself. I just want to rest. Rest is something that we didn't have the luxury of enjoying for almost four years. I'm tired, Jumyeon."

They sat in silence. Afer a while, Suho speaks again.

"We're all tired, hyung. I always feel sorry towards the members because I'm their leader.  
Sometimes I felt like I'm failing at it. I know we are all tired, what with our year long of ongoing concerts.

I feel sorry towards Lay and Chanyeol because they have to go back and forth between Korea and China.  
I feel sorry towards Kyungsoo because no matter how busy he is, he will find a way to be with us.

I feel sorry towards Baekhyun and Jongdae because they won't stop practicing so that they can deliver the best vocal.  
I feel sorry towards Jongin and Sehun because they spend their youth on stage.

I feel sorry towards the members that left because I couldn't help them find a solution other than leaving.  
Most of all, I feel sorry towards you, hyung, because eventhough I'm the leader, you bear the same responsibility because you're our eldest.

I know you keep everything bottled up inside. Unlike me, you don't have anyone to share your problems with. So, I understand if you want to be away for a while.   
I will ask the company to give us some rest time. I think we deserve it." Suho gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Jumyeon. I really appreciate it."

"So, where are you going?" Minseok just smiles.

He doesn't know why he chose this place. All he knows is that it is far away from Korea and perhaps nobody will recognise him. He wants to be just Kim Minseok, not Kim Minseok the idol or Xiumin of EXO.

He decides to take a walk and enjoy the night life. This town is bustling with people hanging around pubs or the town square, talking, listening to music and dancing.

His feet brings him to a small pub and bistro that serves the local dish. Taking a seat at a secluded corner he orders some food to fill his stomach. He notices her while he was nursing his second beer.

Short hair as black as ebony, thick and sculpted brows, long lashes and full pink lips. She doesn't look like a local but is fluent with the mother tongue. 

Her almost perfect figure makes him wishes that he can do anything and everything to her.

"Weird." He thinks. He met with many women who is much more beautiful than her, with faces painted to look doll like, with S-line figure and tall stature. But her simple style catches his eyes in an instant.

 

He continue to watch her. Her smile, laughter and body language attracts him. But when she starts to dance he is enthralled. The way she moves her hips is sinful. Unable to watch more, Minseok returns to his hotel room and have a night with his right hand.

The next day, he spends the whole day exploring the town. Although there is nothing much to see, he feel peaceful. He visits all the local store and bought some souvenirs to send back home using the local postal company. At noon, he ate lunch at a diner near the port. During the evening, he swims in the sea and basking under the sun until there's no more sunlight.

For dinner, he went back to the same pub, ordered the same food, and sits at the same secluded corner. The same girl came back after his third beer. He just watches her from his corner until he's unable to watch anymore.

"What's about her that makes me sexually attracted to her?" That thought lingers until he fell asleep that night.

The next day, he takes a leisure stroll around town. Buying some more trinkets for his dongsaeng. He even bought some for the three members that he loves and adore.

Walking around aimlessly brought him in front of an old dance studio. "Luna's Dream" written on the double door. "What a weird name." As he was about to walk away, he hears the distinct sound of a familiar song.

He went inside and follows the song that he knew by heart. He stops in front of a window. He watches a girl dancing to the sound of 'Baby Don't Go'. He knew that body anywhere. He spends hours and hours watching the same body moves on the dance floor of the pub until he can't watch anymore.

Her movement dancing the choreographed dance is as sinful as when she moves on the dance floor. Under the bright light of the dance studio he can see her face very clearly. Her cute button nose with a single mole on top. Lush pink lips that are kissable. Black hair frames her small face. Beautifully sculpted eyebrows. Big brown eyes looking at him. Her eyes are so mesmerizing. Her dimpled smile is so beautiful. 

"Wait, what? Oh! Shit..." Minseok's face turns red. Without any word, he turns around and quickly went out of the studio.

After a few days of avoiding the pub, he decided that it is safe enough to go that night. Hopefully she won't be there or she won't even notices him.

He sits at what he dubbed as his corner, eating the delicious cuisine. Tonight, he choose to drink gin and tonic instead of a beer.

"Hi! Mind me sitting here?" His eyes slowly travels upwards. The face that he's seeing makes him choke. 

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startled you." Minseok can only shake his head.

"It's okay, and please, have a seat." Her megawatts smile is so enchanting. 

"I'm Sara. You are?" "Minseok, Kim Minseok. "

"So, welcome Minseok. How do you like it here so far?"

"It's beautiful. I feel so peaceful here. I really like it here."

"Good." That night is the most wonderful night Minseok had ever experienced. He spends the night talking to Sara about nothing in particular. 

He found her to be a funny person, who likes to dance and sing. He also learn that Sara is of a Korean descendant but grew up in United Kingdom all her life. She came here to run away from her demanding family and today marks her sixth month here.

That night, everything change for Minseok. Sara is a wonderful distraction. Instead of the original two weeks holiday, it changes into months. He ignores all the emails and calls he receives from his company and members. 

He loves living in a blissful ignorance. He loves that he finally able to live his life normally. He starts to work at a local coffeehouse to earn some money. During the weekend, he will help out at the dance studio. He loves his life and most of all, he's in love with Sara.


	2. Two

They move in together after two months. Their lives are filled with happiness. Waking up together, sharing a cup of coffee and watching the sunrise. They end the day with a glass of wine, whispered sweet nothings into each others ears and end up in tangled limbs between the sheets.  
  
Like a good big brother, he still send gifts that he found while strolling the city and a simple letter letting them know that he is fine and will return soon. He receives news that the company saying he's taking a temporary hiatus to recuperate from fatigue and injuries.  He knows that his members still continue with their promotion, new album release and concert without him.  
  
He knows that he promised them again and again that he will return soon. But they all know that is just an empty promises. However, that all will end soon.  
  
Reality came knocking six months into his vacation. The reality came in the form of Luhan of all people.  
  
"Luhan? What are you doing here?" It's been almost two years since he last see Luhan in flesh. To suddenly see him standing at his front door is a big surprise.

  
"Do you know how hard it is to find you? God! I miss you, Minseok." They both hug and cried. Even though they are no longer together, the brotherhood bond cannot be broken.  
  
"Babe, who's at the door?"  
  
"Oh, you live with someone?"  
  
"Lu, meet Sara, my girlfriend. Sara, meet Luhan, my best friend. Come in, Lu. We can talk inside."  
  
Minseok tells everything about his life there to Luhan. He tells him how he just wants to dissappear from the idol world and live as Kim Minseok. He tells him how he falls in love with the girl with the sensual moves and then with the small town that he currently resides in. He tells him about his work at the cafe, about his favourite bodega, about the town square that is full of life. He tells him how wish he just someone normal, not the world famous Xiumin of EXO. He tells him how he wants to build a life with Sara without prying eyes. Most of all, he tells him of the guilt that's eating his inside.  
  
"Jumyeon contacted me a few months ago. He's worried that you left, just like us.  
  
He begged me to find you, knock some sense and bring you home. But, we don't know where to find you. Junmyeon said the company is trying to sue you for breaching of contract, but for now, they couldn't do anything because nobody knows where you are."

"Then, how do you found me? I never write my address on every letter or parcel I sent to all of you."  
  
"I received a letter few weeks back. It asks me to come here. It have your address and phone number.

I thought something is wrong with you. That's why I came as soon as my schedule ends."

  
Minseok is rendered speechless. The only person that knows about his previous life and all the letters and parcels he sent back to Korea and China is Sara, the love of his life.

"Did you send the letter?" He asks. All Sara can do is nod her head.  
  
"Why? Are you betraying my love? I thought you want to be together with me..."  
  
"I do, Minseok. That's why I wrote to Luhan to come here. I know you're close with him.  
I can see you hurting, babe. I see the light in your eyes dimmed everytime you read their letters and when you write empty promises to them.  
  
I did this because I love you. You belong on stage, I can see that everytime I see you dance to your old songs. I know you love working at the cafe, but that is not you.  
You are the star that is supposed to shine. Yes, maybe your role is little but you always shine bright.  
  
Go home, Minseok. I love you too much to lose you to the guilt eating inside of you. Fulfill your promise to your brothers. You have rest long enough. Go home, Minseok."  
  
"Sara's right, Minnie. Go back home. Apologize to them, tell them that you miss them, tell them that you love them. They may have Junmyeon, but they need their older brother to keep them in tact." The three of them form a little circle and cried.

Luhan cried for the burden he place on Minseok's shoulder.

Sara cried for the love that she's going to lose.

Minseok for the brothers that he did wrong and for the love that he had to leave.


	3. Three

They're preparing for their mini concert and Minseok couldn't be happier to get to perform on stage again. But inside his heart, he couldn't help being hurt.  
  
_"Come with me, Sara. I have more than enough to support the both of us."_  
  
_"This is my home Minseok. I have everything here. My friends, my students, my house. I can't leave it all behind." Minseok failed to persuade Sara to follow him. They decided to cut the ties clean. Long distance relationship going to be a hassle._  
  
The first month home, Minseok sent Sara a care package. He filled it with everything that he likes to eat. On the second month, he sent a letter and a group photo of him and his members. On the third month, he sent a postcard. Then he stops sending it. Everytime he tries to write, it pains his heart.  
  
His members notices his changes. He's still the quiet, reserve and happy hyung that they know but deep inside something change. It is Baekhyun who realises what had changed.  
  
"It hurt so much, isn't it hyung?" That question triggers the waterworks. He cried so hard that he's almost hyperventilating. He pours everything to Baekhyun. He tells him how much his heart hurt, the feeling of losing someone he loves dearly. Baekhyun becomes his willing ear. Listening to every stories or just sit quietly with him.  
  
Kyungsoo took it upon himself to make Minseok as comfortable as possible. He cooks Minseok food and spend time talking to him whenever possible.  
  
Chanyeol and Jongdae decides to always include Minseok in their pranks on the members. Whenever Minseok laugh and gives ideas for their pranks, they would always feel relief.  
  
Jongin and Sehun will always play and act childish with him. They always make him laugh at every possible moment.  
  
Yixing, whenever he's in Korea will go out with him and randomly play him some songs on his guitar. He even randomly compose a song for Minseok to sing.

Suho, he had it the hardest. He feels like he fails as a leader. He starts to distance himself from Minseok. It is Minseok who took the initiative to approach him.

When Minseok first came back, the company is having a meeting with them as a group. The company decide to dismiss him from the group because he breached his contract. But Suho begged them to give the eldest a second chance.

_"Well, we will give you a second chance, but we have to cut your pay until your debt for the past six months is paid." The decisions made. Nothing they can do to change it._

_"Hyung, I'm sorry. I'll try to talk to them again. You won't have any money if they cut your pay..."_

_"Junmyeon, it's okay. I'll just have to do more individual activities. Do some drama's, or film, or maybe shoot some commercial. Besides, I have my savings and it's only for a few months. I'll be fine, Junmyeon."_

"Junmyeon, let's go out and eat. My treat." Suho seems to hesitate but give in eventually. The drive to the restaurant is silent. Minseok decides to wait for the right moment to talk to him.

After ordering, Minseok clears his throat and starts talking.

"Junmyeon, why are you avoiding me?" Suho looks startled.

"I'm not avoiding you, hyung. I just..."  "You just what?"

"I felt guilty. If I didn't ask Luhan hyung to search for you and ask you to come back, maybe you still be happy. Maybe you still have her. You've changed, hyung.

Sure, you're still the same quiet and reserved hyung but deep inside somethings change. Every time I listen to you cry at night, I feel so guilty. I feel like I failed you, like I've failed when they left." Minseok understands. Minseok can see how hard it is for him to pull himself together when Yifan suddenly left. How he tried to be brave when he accept their first win for Overdose alone. When Luhan left, he knows that Suho is hanging by the thread and when Tao left, he finally snapped.

He can see how Suho berate himself because he felt that he failed his members. Minseok knows that he had tried his best to the a good leader. It pains him to see Suho act like this. He take Suho's hand into his and stares him in the eye.

"Junmyeon, you did not fail. You've tried your best. You succeed in asking the company in giving me a second chance. Even if they dismiss me from the company, you did not fail me. In fact, I failed you. I'm the eldest, yet I act recklessly. I left you guys for six months without news. If it not for Sara writing to Luhan to come and bring me home, I will still be a failure.

Even when they left, you did not fail. They left because it is their decision, they choose to leave so that they can get a better opportunity. You still have a good relationship with them. You're a good leader. They know it, I know it and the others knows it as well.

As for me and Sara, she wants me to come home. She knows there's something missing when I'm with her. Yes, I love her but I love being on stage too. I had to choose, and after a lot of discussion, I choose to come back. I ask her to come with me but she refuse. After all, love is destiny, Junmyeon. If it is my destiny to be with her, then it will be."

The smile on Suho's face later is the brightest he had seen since almost two years ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never work in the entertainment industry. So whatever I write regarding Minseok's contract and payment cut is just my own imagination.


	4. Four

Without realizing it, seasons change and time seem to speed by so fast. It's been a year and a half since he last saw her. Even though she's always in his mind, he kept her in the back, locked as a distant memory. But never once he forgets about her.

After finishing his schedule for the day, he decides to take a midnight stroll at the Han River. He remembers when they would spend times playing basketball or just riding bikes to relieve some stress after intense training session. The fond memories brings a small smile on his lips.

Taking a seat at one of the benches, he can't help but thinking back about Sara. He remembers when they would go out dancing or just hanging out at the balcony of their house and sips cheap wine after a long day at work. He miss having someone to talk to about nothing and everything. It's not like he can't talk with his members but they all are busy with individual schedules as well as group. He just wish they could pause time and take a break.

While staring into nothingness, his caught a movement to his left. He turns to see a woman walking on the path. He doesn't know why but his heart starts beating rapidly. The figure looks so familiar. How can it not? He spends more time tracing the contour of her body than anything else. He tried to calm his beating heart and turn to stare forward again. Unable to stand it anymore, he decided to return to the dorm.

 

Minseok couldn't thinking about the woman that he sees that night at the Han River. It couldn't be her, he thinks. It was a few days later that his suspicion is true.

 

Suho, Baekhyun and him are attending an engagement party held by one of their close friends, James. James Choi, a tall, handsome guy who should be in front of the camera but instead chose to be the man behind the scene. He is a famous photographer and had work with them in a few editorials. 

 

After a round of congratulations and a few toast, James said it's time to introduce his future Mrs. Choi. According to him, this is an arrange marriage but he fell in love with her at first side. Minseok is glad to hear that. He is a firm believer in love at first sight.

 

"So, guys, I want you to meet my future Mrs. Choi, my lovely fiancee, Sara Lee." Minseok freezes when he heard that name. He looks at the woman in front of him, and it is Sara. His Sara. The one he spends all his night with. The one that he still love dearly, until today.

 

"Hello. I'm Sara Lee. Nice to meet you all." She looks different, but still the same. If before her hair is short and black as night, now her hair is long and wavy, past her shoulder, dyed brown with gold highlights. She is still beautiful like how he remembered her with just a hint of make up and red tinted lips. She looks like a goddess and she's staring straight into his soul. Unable to grasp the reality of it, Minseok excuses himself and went to the open bar and asks for a shot of vodka and a glass of whiskey.

 

He chugs the vodka down and relishes in the burn of his throat. Quietly, he sips on his whiskey and thinks about the past. His heart feel constricted. So, this is what heart break feels like, he muses. Well, it hurts as hell.

 

"Minseok..." He close his eyes when he heard the voice. He misses the voice so much. He misses the person that the voice belong too. He misses the love of his life. He exhales a shaky breath and turn around to face his lost love.

 

"Hi, Sara. Congratulations on your engagement." How it hurts him to say that.

"I'm sorry, Minseok. I... I... I didn't think that I'll meet you here. I wish we had meet under difference circumstances, I..."

"No need to be sorry, Sara. It's not like we can know about this thing. But, it would be nice to know beforehand. Anyway, how are you?" Sara stares at him. Looking so lost and longing in her eyes.

"I miss you, Minseok. I really do. I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of your letters. I was hurting and I thought it was best if I don't reply. I thought it will make you forget about me. But, I was heart broken when the letter stop coming. I thought you really forgotten about me."

"I was hurt too, Sara. Why do you think I stop writing? It hurts to much just thinking about you. I was barely alive, Sara. I just manage to survive the passing day, but deep inside I'm dead. It took me months to heal, but I'm still dead inside. There was never a day that I did not think of you."

"I am so sorry, Minseok. This was never my choice to begin with, I never think that I could love him. But overtime, he heals me. He show me how to love again, and I feel in love. With him. James is..."

"A good guy. He will make you happy. Don't be sorry, Sara. Not today, not ever. Our love is not our destiny, it's a lesson on life. Be happy, Sara. Don't worry about me. Someday, I'll find someone who will heal me and teach me to love again, just like him did to you. Love him with all your heart, Sara."  Unable to held in tears, Sara stumbles into his embrace and quietly cries. They both cry for their lost love and the new beginning in life. He just cradle her lightly and ignore all the stares that he receive from the other guest.

"Sara?" James looks confused, with a hint of anger. Who wouldn't feel that way when they see their fiancee in the arm of another man.

"James. Mm... remember I told you about the guy that become my best friend when I ran away? Well, Minseok is that guy. I just didn't think that I get to meet him again when came back here."

"Sorry that I hug her, James. We were just reminiscing our time together and got a little teary." James looks skeptical but decide to let it slide because he can see the sincerity in Minseok eyes. After all, he is a man who values a good friendship. He always heard the story about her best friend while she was somewhere in Europe, but he never get his name. He knows that their relationship is more than friends, but that is all in the past. He will take it as their final goodbye. 

 

The ride home was quiet. Minseok spends the ride staring out the window, eyes unfocused.

"Hyung, that is her, right? The love that you left behind."

"Yes." Came the quiet reply.

"Hyung, I'm sor..."

"Don't be, Junmyeon. It is not written for me to be with her."

"But, hyung! You're heart broken. If only I..."

"Like I said before, Junmyeon. Love is destiny. It is not my destiny to be with her. Don't worry, my heart will heal with time. Who knows, maybe I'll find someone to help me mend my heart." He turns around and look at both Suho and Baekhyun.

"Besides, I have a busy life. I don't think I can the best for her. Not now, anyways. So it's better this way. Besides, I have all of you to take care of. I'll be fine, so don't ever be sorry about this, not now, not ever."

 

Yes, indeed, love is destiny. It is not written in the stars for him to be with Sara. Yes, with time his heart will fully heal. If not, he will wait for the one that can heal it for him and teach him to love again. After all, what is life without a little heart break?

 

 

“Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are 

a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny.”   
                                                   ― [Steve Maraboli](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4491185.Steve_Maraboli)


End file.
